Advancements in computer and processing technologies have enabled persons to perform complex calculations and process large amounts of data in faster times. Modeling tools have been developed to take advantage of the increased processing power to generate outcomes of a scenario or real life situation. Modeling tools typically use various functions to generate outcomes based on a set of data. However, computing power still has its limitations. For example, often, the more variables a modeling function uses, the slower the results are calculated and the more resources are required.
Some functions used may yield better or more accurate results. Other functions may be performed more efficiently, using fewer resources. Determining an optimal function to be used in a modeling function is a difficult task, especially when numerous variables and factors may be considered.